


Kings Library

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Kings Library

Mirkwood had been your home for 6 months now, it was different and darker than Rivendell but you were asked here by King Thranduil himself, he needed a new advisor and Lord Elrond thought you would be perfect for the job so you packed up your life and moved to Mirkwood.

Sitting on Thranduil’s left you were taking notes in the current meeting yet another day you had to sit and listen to the nobles fight yet again looking up at the king you saw him rubbing his temple and had a scowl on his face, knowing that look you moved slightly to your left the first time you had see that look you never expected the fury that came with it, hearing the king take a deep breath you waited “Enough!” Thranduil screamed as he stood up from the chair “everyone out now!” Raising up from your chair, you felt Thranduil’s hand on your shoulder “you can stay (y/n)” sitting back down you watched all the nobles leave the room as Thranduil sat back down with a huff “Are you okay?“ You asked "yes I’m fine, thank you, yourself? "I’m fine your majesty, thank you, but are you alright? I know the nobles can be a bit much” rolling his eyes Thranduil rubbed his face “bit much is only just the half of it, they do nothing but fight and they are fighting for something they can’t have” “what can’t they have, my lord?” Turning to face you Thranduil stood “make a copy of the notes and bring them to me when you’re done” “yes, my lord” you answered a little confused watching him walk out of the room you collected the notes and left.

Dropping the notes into Thranduil’s office you walked out and closed the door heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat you saw some of the nobles still talking over the meeting in the morning, hiding behind the pillar you listened to them “She´s a handful isn´t she?” “Who?” “(Y/n), the king seems to think she is amazing, anyone would think he has a thing for her” hearing enough you walked back to your chamber in a huff, you had to get ready for Lord Elrond’s visit in the morning. 

…. 

“What do we owe the pleasure of your visit,” Thranduil asked Lord Elrond as he walked into the Throne room, “What do you mean?” Elrond asked “Sending (y/n) here” “Thranduil, I didn’t send her here, you asked for her yourself” “she is a good advisor Elrond, one of the bests” “I’m glad now walk with me?” Lord Elrond asked getting up from the throne Thranduil and Elrond went for a walk.  
Heading to the Throne room to greet Lord Elrond you turned at hearing your name “(y/n), a message from Lord Elrond for you” “thank you” you said taking the note from him, reading it you made your way to the library, opening the door you walked in and waited for Lord Elrond.

“Where are we going Elrond?” Thranduil asked “I want to see your Library” “You’ve seen it before Elrond” “well I want to see it again” Lord Elrond said as he walked towards the library rolling his eyes Thranduil followed getting to the door Lord Elrond opened the door and motioned to let Thranduil in first smiling at him, “why are you smiling at me Elrond” “Oh yes, she´s horny, she likes you! Enjoy!” Lord Elrond said as he pushed Thranduil into the library “What the hell you´re doing?” Thranduil asked as he got back to his feet “it seems Lord Elrond is playing matchmaker” you said from the sofa smiling at the angry face of the king “wine?” The king asked “bottle loads, looks like we’re going to be here for a while” you held up a glass and waited for the king to take it, feeling him take it from you, you watched as he put it on the table, taking your glass from you he placed that on the table to “Thran…” placing a finger over your mouth Thranduil cut you off “don’t talk (y/n), we wasting time” he said as he leaned over you and placed a passionate kiss on your lips.


End file.
